The Forgotten
by Hyuuzu
Summary: Yuuri benar-benar bingung. "Ini aku, Yuuri! Ada apa denganmu, Wolf?" Wolfram memandang Yuuri tajam. "Aku tidak pernah dengar nama itu dan berhenti berbicara seakan-akan kau mengenalku!" ## special for Fujoshi Independence Day #2.


**Summary: **Yuuri benar-benar bingung. "Ini aku, Yuuri! Ada apa denganmu, Wolf?" Wolfram memandang Yuuri tajam. "Aku tidak pernah dengar nama itu dan berhenti berbicara seakan-akan kau mengenalku!" ## special for Fujoshi Independence Day #2.

**Disclaimer: This is fanfiction, so Kyou Kara Maou and the characters **scratchexceptWolframscratch #plak** is not mine.**

**Warning: shounen-ai, may be OOC. Don't like, don't read. You've been warned. **Dan kalau ada fakta yang salah, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Uhuks DX

_

* * *

Brak!_

Spontan Yuuri membuka matanya karena lantai yang keras menghantam tubuhnya. Dikerjap-kerjapkannya matanya. Ini sudah biasa terjadi. Pukulan, tendangan, dan segala macam berbau kekerasan benar-benar sudah biasa diterima Yuuri setiap malam. Dari siapa lagi kalau bukan dari orang yang sering mengaku-aku sebagai tunangannya walaupun Yuuri sudah bersikeras kalau hal itu hanyalah kecelakaan, Wolfram von Bielefeld.

Yuuri berdiri dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Diakui atau tidak, sebenarnya sekarang dia masih sangat mengantuk dan sangat ingin melanjutkan tidur.

"Siapa kau?"

Yuuri tersontak dan rasa kantuknya tiba-tiba hilang mendengar bentakan itu. Bentakan yang berasal dari... Wolfram? Yuuri mendongak dan mendapati Wolfram sudah berdiri di atas tempat tidur dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat ditebak.

Serta tangan yang memegang pedang.

_Ada apa ini?_ "Wo... Wolfram?"

_Brak!_ Bunyi hantaman kaki Wolfram yang maju selangkah dari atas tempat tidur mengagetkan Yuuri yang sejujurnya masih setengah terbangun. "Wolfram? Seenaknya saja kau memanggil nama kecilku! Sekarang, beritahu aku siapa kau dan apa maumu dengan cepat sebelum kau kehilangan kepalamu!"

"Heh?"

**

* * *

The Forgotten  
Story by: Hyuuzu von Bielefeld  
Genre: ****Romance, Hurt/Comfort**  
**Rated: T  
Main Characters: Yuuri Shibuya and Wolfram von Bielefeld  
**

* * *

"Wolfram? Seenaknya saja kau memanggil nama kecilku! Sekarang, beritahu aku siapa kau dan apa maumu dengan cepat sebelum kau kehilangan kepalamu!"

"Heh?"

Ekspresi Wolfram tidak berubah. Justru malah makin menjadi tidak bersahabat. Yuuri menelan ludah. Seumur hidup hanya satu kali ekspresi Wolfram yang seperti ini ditunjukkan kepadanya, yaitu saat mereka bertarung di wilayah von Bielefeld. Diakui atau tidak, ekspresi seperti ini hanya ditunjukkan pemuda berambut pirang itu kepada orang-orang yang dianggap sebagai musuhnya.

Wolfram mengibaskan pedangnya di depan wajah Yuuri. "Cepat!"

Yuri mundur selangkah. "Ada apa, Wolf? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?"

Wolfram mengerutkan dahinya. "Jangan berlagak seperti tidak tahu apa-apa! Beraninya kau, tiba-tiba sudah tidur di sampingku! Kapan kau masuk?"

Yuuri benar-benar bingung. "Ini aku, Yuuri! Aku ini tun— err, pertama, ini kamar_ku_, dan kau duluan yang masuk ke kamarku! Ada apa denganmu?"

Wolfram diam sesaat, seperti mencerna kata-kata Yuuri. Yuuri juga terdiam, namun beberapa detik kemudian sedikit menghela napas lega. Tampaknya Wolfram hanya ngelindur dan sekarang sudah sadar dari mimpinya. "Nah, Wolf, sekarang letakkan pedang itu sebelum meluka—"

_Brak!_

Yuuri jatuh dengan posisi telentang di atas lantai. Tendangan dari Wolfram pas sekali mengenai dadanya. Benar-benar dadanya. Awalnya Yuuri tertegun karena _shock_, kemudian mengernyit menahan sakit yang tiba-tiba menjalari dadanya. Wolfram turun dari tempat tidur dengan pedang masih menyilang di depan tubuhnya. "Aku tidak pernah dengar nama itu dan aku tidak pernah ingat kalau aku pernah masuk ke kamarmu. Sejak kapan orang asing sepertimu punya kamar di istana ini?"

_Orang asing? _Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ada Yuuri mencoba bangkit dari posisinya. "Jangan bercanda Wolf. Candaanmu tidak lucu!"

Wolfram diam, namun pedangnya berpindah ke tangan kiri dan tangan kanannya mengarah ke arah Yuuri. Firasat Yuuri mulai memburuk. _Tidak mungkin..._

"Berhenti berbicara seakan-akan kau mengenalku! Hear me, all who make up the flame... obey this mazoku who defeated your—"

"Wolfram!"

Yuuri mendelik dan menyadari Gunter sudah memegang tangan kanan Wolfram. Secercah cahaya api yang keluar dari sana mulai meredup. Yuuri menghela nafas lega, dan menyadari Conrart juga sudah berada di di belakangnya, membantunya berdiri.

"Heika, anda tidak apa-apa?"

Yuuri menggeleng sambil mengernyit menahan sakit. "Tidak... hanya saja..."

"Akan kusuruh salah satu penjaga di luar sana untuk memanggil Gisela. Tunggu sebentar." Lalu Conrart keluar dari kamar.

Wolfram mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang dicengkeram oleh Gunter dengan menariknya. "Lepaskan aku, Gunter!"

Gunter menahan nafas. "Cukup, Wolfram. Tadi kami tidak sengaja lewat di koridor depan kamar kalian kemudian mendengar kau mengucapkan mantra itu. Kami segera masuk karena mengira ada musuh yang menyerang kalian di dalam, tapi ternyata kau mengarahkannya pada Yuuri-heika! Seandainya saja tadi kami tidak masuk..."

Wolfram terdiam. Matanya mengikuti gerak Yuuri yang masih kesulitan untuk berdiri dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Dengan cepat Gunter mengambil alih pedang dari Wolfram yang lengah. Wolfram juga menarik tangan kanannya dari Gunter dan berhasil melepaskan tangannya bertepatan dengan kehadiran Conrart kembali ke ruangan itu. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap lantai. Gunter mencoba menahan amarahnya. Ia tahu bahwa orang di depannya ini adalah sang pangeran mazoku, tapi tetap saja mengarahkan sihir pada sang Maoh merupakan kesalahan besar. "Kita harus bicara, Wolfram. Ganti baju tidurmu dan datang ke ruang pertemuan kita yang biasa."

**—O.o—**

_Krieeet._

Pintu besar itu terbuka dan menampakkan Wolfram yang berdiri di sana dengan wajah angkuhnya yang biasa. Yuuri memandang Wolfram dengan tatapan cemas, sementara Wolfram hanya memandang Yuuri dingin, seakan-akan mereka tidak saling mengenal. Wolfram mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang-orang yang duduk mengitari meja besar itu. Conrart, Gunter, Gwendal, Murata Ken, dan yang terakhir adalah ibunya, Cecilie.

"Duduk, Wolfram."

Wolfram memasuki ruangan itu atas perintah kakak tertuanya dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong, berhadapan dengan Gwendal. Wolfram masih memasang wajah angkuh. Diam-diam Yuuri mendesah. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan wajah angkuh itu, namun kali ini tidak.

Gwendal menarik nafas. "Kenapa kau mengarahkan sihirmu pada Maoh-heika?"

"Maoh-heika?" Wolfram memasang wajah tidak mengerti. "Orang ini Maoh-heika? Sejak kapan?"

Suasana menjadi hening. Cecilie mencoba angkat bicara. "Wolfram, kau sama sekali tidak mengenal Yuuri?"

"Jadi nama orang itu Yuuri?" balas Wolfram. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu kaget mendengar pernyataan Wolfram. Murata mencoba menyela. "Kalau kau tidak kenal Yuuri, apa kau tidak kenal aku juga?"

"Tentu saja aku mengenalmu. Murata Ken, reinkarnasi dari sang Daikenja."

"Berhenti bercanda, Wolfram." Sela Conrart. "Apa tujuanmu melakukan hal ini?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti bercanda?" Wolfram balas menatap Conrart lurus. Conrart diam dan mencoba mencari kebohongan di mata Wolfram namun tampaknya tidak berhasil, sehingga ia diam saja. Wolfram menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kiri. Tampaknya dia mulai merasa bosan.

Cecilie menatap putra bungsunya dengan tatapan miris."Apa kau juga tidak ingat kalau kau sekarang sudah... bertunangan?"

Wolfram mengangkat kepalanya,kemudian memasang wajah heran. "Dengan siapa? Dan kapan?"

_Brak!_ "Wolfram, hentikan semua ini!"

Sekarang semua mata tertuju pada Yuuri. Yuuri mencoba menahan emosinya yang mulai mengalir keluar. "Ini sudah kelewatan!" Sang Maoh menatap Wolfram yang balas menatapnya dingin. "Berpura-pura tidak mengenalku... apa sebenarnya maumu? Kau kira aku senang, kau perlakukan seperti ini? Jawab, Wolfram von Bielefeld!"

Wolfram berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Yuuri. Yuuri sedikit terkejut melihat tatapan yang diterimanya saat perjumpaan mereka dulu. Tatapan yang begitu tajam. Yuuri mencoba menguasai dirinya agar tidak terlalu terlihat terkejut. "Berpura-pura? Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang berpura-pura? Dan jangan seenaknya kau membentakku, kita sama sekali belum saling mengenal!"

"Belum saling mengenal katamu? Belum saling mengenal?" memori tentang mereka berdua berputar di benak Yuuri bagaikan film. Hati Yuuri terasa hancur. Saat-saat itu... Saat-saat di mana mereka saling melindungi, saling mengerti satu sama lain, bekejar-kejaran memecah keheningan istana, pengakuan cinta itu...

Semudah itu Wolfram melupakannya? Melupakan kata-kata yang pernah dirinya sendiri katakan?

"Selama ini... semua itu, yang _seperti itu_ kau bilang belum saling mengenal?"

"Yuuri, sudah. Tampaknya Wolfram benar-benar tidak ingat apapun tentangmu." Sela Conrart. Yuuri menundukkan kepala, kemudian dia berjalan cepat keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Yuuri!"

Conrart keluar mengikuti Yuuri. Kemudian suasana mendadak hening.

**—O.o—**

Hening.

"Maafkan dia, Yuuri. Dia tampak benar-benar lupa tentangmu. Dia tidak terlihat seperti sedang berpura-pura."

"Mungkin."

Mereka duduk di tangga dekat kolam istana, dan lagi-lagi mereka dicekam keheningan. Conrart mendesah. "Aku tahu ini berat, tapi... bisa jadi dia sedang _shock_ karena suatu hal sehingga hilang ingatan ringan, dan kebetulan yang dilupakannya adalah tentang heika."

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku heika. Panggil aku Yuuri." Yuuri melemparkan baru kerikil ke dalam kolam. Ekspresinya terlihat begitu sedih. "Aku tidak marah dengannya. Aku hanya... kaget. Ya, cukup marah juga, tapi bukan padanya. Pada apa yang membuat dirinya menjadi seperti itu."

"Kau tahu? Hal seperti ini pernah terjadi."

Yuuri mengangkat kepala. "Pernah terjadi?"

"Bukan pada waktu dekat," kata Conrart sambil tersenyum pada Yuuri. "Ini legenda. Pernah terjadi menimpa seorang mazoku pada beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu. Kau bisa baca bukunya di perpustakaan istana tentang ini."

Yuuri semakin tertarik. Conrart menangkap ketertarikan Yuuri pada ceritanya dari raut wajah pemuda itu dan mulai bercerita. "Dulu, ada seorang gadis yang sangat mencintai seorang pemuda. Sang pemuda juga mencintai sang gadis, namun sang pemuda tidak pernah menampakkan atau bahkan mengatakan rasa cintanya di depan sang gadis karena segan, sementara sang gadis sangat menampakkan cintanya di depan sang pemuda."

"Itu _gadis_." Yuuri menepuk dahinya. "Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Wolfram. Wolfram bukan seorang _gadis_. Dia..."

"Cerita ini belum selesai."

Yuuri terdiam namun melanjutkan dalam hati. ..._hanyalah_ _pemuda berparas cantik. _Conrart menarik nafas untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. "Sang Dewa yang marah karena sang pemuda tidak menjawab cinta sang gadis, mengutuk sang pemuda. Sang gadis dibuat tidak ingat segala hal yang berkaitan dengan sang pemuda. Seluruhnya, tanpa terkecuali, sehingga akhirnya sang gadis benar-benar tidak lagi mempedulikan sang pemuda dan mereka seakan tidak pernah saling mengenal.

Sang pemuda sedih dan putus asa, lalu dia pergi menemui peramal di kerajaannya. Peramal itu berkata bahwa penyakit sang putri yang melupakannya bisa disembuhkan, dengan cara sang pemuda harus menyatakan cinta dengan sungguh-sungguh di depan sang putri."

Yuuri terdiam sesaat, namun mendesah. "Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah percaya dengan legenda," Yuuri bangkit dari duduknya dan menoleh ke arah Conrart. Conrart memasang senyum. "Yah, legenda memang bukan suatu cerita yang sudah pasti terjadi, jadi setiap orang berhak untuk mempercayainya atau tidak."

**—O.o—**

Yuuri membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap karena sinar matahari yang menerpa wajah pemuda itu. Menatap langit-langit tempat tidurnya. Sedikit menguap kemudian menoleh ke sebelah kiri. "Selamat pagi, Wolf—"

Kosong. Tidak ada siapapun. Yuuri memasang ekspresi datar. Seharusnya Yuuri tahu karena sekarang Wolfram tidak mengingatnya, jadi wajar saja bila Wolfram tidak tidur bersamanya lagi. Seharusnya...

Yuuri bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil membuka satu demi satu kancing piyamanya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melewati sebuah cermin besar. Tatapannya terpaku pada cermin, lebih tepatnya pada sesuatu yang dipantulkan oleh cermin itu. Yuuri meraba dadanya yang telanjang. Di sana terpatri memar yang cukup jelas. Pandangan Yuuri pada cermin itu melemah. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa suatu saat Wolfram akan melukainya. Meninggalkannya. Berhenti mencintainya. Berhenti berada di sisinya.

Yuuri berharap ini memang cuma sekadar mimpi buruknya semata.

**—O.o—**

_Krieet.  
_**  
**"Selamat pagi, semuanya."

Yuuri memasuki ruang makan dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong. Ia melihat ke sekeliling. Sama sekali belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Wolfram. Ia mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dari luar. "Selamat pagi."

Suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Yuuri menundukkan kepala agar pandangannya tidak bertemu dengan pemilik sepasang bola mata hijau zamrud yang baru masuk. Kemudian Yuuri mendengar suara Cecilie. "Wolfram? Kenapa lama sayang?"

"Tadi ada prajurit yang konsultasi denganku, jadi sedikit memakan waktu, Haha-ue,"

Wolfram mengambil duduk berjarak dua kursi dari Yuuri. Pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu sontak menoleh dan tidak sengaja tatapan mereka bertemu. Wolfram memasang tatapan datar. "Ada masalah, Maoh-heika?"

_Maoh-heika._ Seumur hidup Wolfram belum pernah memanggilnya dengan kata itu, dan kini rasanya panggilan itu terasa janggal di telinganya. Tapi Yuuri mencoba untuk bersikap dewasa dan tersenyum. "Tidak ada apa-apa, euhm..." Yuuri mencoba mencari panggilan yang tepat. "...von Bielefeld-kyo."

Wolfram hanya menyunggingkan senyum sinis dan kembali pada makanan yang tersedia di hadapannya.

"Jaga sikapmu di depan heika, Wolfram."

"Baiklah, onii-ue..."

Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk. Yuuri penasaran kapan dia benar-benar akan terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini.

**—O.o—**

**Tiga hari kemudian.  
**  
Hari sudah larut malam namun mata Yuuri tetap terbuka lebar. Akhir-akhir ini Yuuri susah tidur tepat waktu dan selalu baru bisa tidur bila sudah hampir menjelang pagi. Yuuri akhirnya menyadari bahwa tidur sendirian ternyata sangat sepi. Tempat tidur terasa jauh lebih luas tanpa kehadiran Wolfram di sana dan hal itu membuatnya resah.

Diambilnya bantal di sebelahnya yang selalu dipakai Wolfram bila sedang tidur dengannya. Ditutupinya wajahnya sendiri dengan bantal itu. Yuuri menikmati wangi aroma tunangannya yang masih sedikit melekat di sana. Yuuri benar-benar merindukan sosok cantik yang sekarang sangat menjauhinya itu.

Tiba-tiba Yuuri terdiam. Satu pikiran bermain di benaknya.

Bagaimana kalau ternyata legenda itu benar?

Ini bukan bumi - ini dunia di mana segala hal bisa terjadi, mulai dari kucing yang mengembik, hiu yang vegetarian, rangka yang bisa terbang dan lain sebagainya. Jadi kemungkinan kalau legenda itu benar cukup besar. Banyak hal yang belum diketahuinya tentang mazoku, kan?

Yuuri merasa tidak heran sang Dewa akan marah dan mengutuknya karena ia sudah berani menyia-nyiakan makhluk-Nya yang tercantik. Karena ia terlalu pengecut untuk membalas cinta bidadari-Nya dengan cara yang nyata. Yuuri mendesah dan bangkit dari tempat tidur, berjalan menuju pintu besar kamarnya. _Kami-sama, bila Kau benar-benar mengutukku, tolong cabut kutukan-Mu ini... _

**-O.o-**_  
_

Yuuri mendorong pintu kamar Wolfram dengan perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi yang berarti. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan menutup pintu. Kemudian, dengan kaki yang tidak memakai alas kaki, Yuuri masuk ke dalam dengan perlahan.

Wolfram tertidur di atas tempat tidur dengan tubuh tertutupi selimut. Yuuri memandang wajah tidur Wolfram yang nampak begitu polos, kemudian menghela nafas panjang namun tetap pelan. Rencana awalnya memang membangunkan Wolfram dan mengatakan perasaannya, namun Yuuri memutuskan bahwa itu terlalu memalukan dan Yuuri tidak terlalu mempunyai muka untuk mengatakannya secara langsung. Setelah memastikan kalau Wolfram benar-benar tertidur, ia mulai menarik nafas panjang. "Aku tahu ini mungkin bodoh, tapi... sebenarnya dari dulu aku mencintaimu. Tapi karena di duniaku hubungan antara sesama jenis itu tidak wajar... jadi aku sangat malu untuk mengakuinya... Aku tidak menyangka, suatu hari kau akan benar-benar melupakanku seperti legenda itu... benar-benar melupakan semuanya... aku selalu berpikir kalau sebuah legenda tidak akan mungkin terjadi, tapi..."

Diam sesaat. Yuuri menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. "Maka dari itu, kucoba untuk mengatakan semuanya. Sayangnya aku tidak berani untuk mengatakannya langsung kepadamu. Jadi aku mengatakannya saat kau tertidur. Walaupun persyaratannya adalah 'sang gadis harus mendengar secara langsung' aku mencoba dengan cara seperti ini, agar aku masih punya muka bila bertemu denganmu tapi—"

"Sudah selesai mengatakannya?"

Yuuri mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Wolfram sudah terbuka matanya. Yuuri terkejut. "Eh? Eh? Jadi kau mendengar?"

Wolfram bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di atas tempat tidur. Yuuri sedikit merasa aneh karena melihat Wolfram mengenakan piyama, bukan gaun tidur seperti biasanya. Wolfram menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan ia mendelik dingin pada Yuuri. "Setidaknya kau tahu kalau aku prajurit, aku tidak semudah itu tidur dengan nyenyak," Wolfram memasang wajah angkuh. "Dan yah, dengan sangat jelas."

Yuuri salah tingkah. Dia ingin bumi menelannya saat itu juga. Bodoh sekali, kenapa dia bisa tidak sadar kalau Wolfram terbangun karena kata-katanya? Ia menoleh ke arah lain. "Err, ah, eto, ano, von Bielefeld-kyo... aku tak bermaksud untuk—"

"Maksudmu, semua yang kau katakan bohong?"

Yuuri terdiam, kemudian menatap Wolfram lagi. Tatapan tegas Wolfram menatapnya tepat di manik mata, seakan mencari kejujuran. Yuuri menelan ludah. Tidak baik terus menyimpan semua ini. Meski harus menahan malu, meski mungkin Wolfram akan membunuhnya di tempat karena ini, meski Wolfram tidak mengingat apapun tentangnya...

Yuuri menunduk untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mulai menjalari wajahnya. Jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih cepat. "Tidak. Aku tidak bohong. Aku memang mencintai Wolfram von Bielefeld sejak lama."

"Dan berjanji akan mencintainya seumur hidupmu? Dalam sehat maupun sakit? Sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Yuuri masih menunduk. "Aku berjanji."

"Tatap mataku saat mengatakannya."

Suara tegas Wolfram membuat Yuuri sedikit mengkeret. Takut-takut ia mendongak dan menatap wajah Wolfram yang masih memasang wajah dingin. Jantungnya makin berdetak tak karuan. "A-aku berjanji."

Hening sesaat. Wolfram menepuk bagian depan kasurnya. "Duduk di sini."

Yuuri bingung, memandang Wolfram yang masih memasang wajah datar, kemudian takut-takut duduk di atas tempat tidur. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Hening, cukup lama. Yuuri tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Wolfram sehabis ini. Menyerangnya seperti saat hari pertama Wolfram hilang ingatan, mungkin? Entahlah. Apapun itu, Yuuri sudah siap untuk menerima semuanya.

"Buh... hahahahaha!"

Yuuri kaget dan menoleh ke arah Wolfram yang mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Di balik gelapnya malam dan samar-samar cahaya dari bulan di luar, wajah sang pangeran mazoku yang sedang tertawa terlihat... begitu cantik.

Yuuri menahan wajahnya agar tidak memanas. "Ke-kenapa tertawa, von Biele—"

"Hentikan panggilan resmi itu, henna-choko!" Wolfram memotong di sela-sela tertawanya. "Aku selalu merasa aneh saat kau memanggilku dengan panggilan resmi itu. Dan... kau manis sekali kalau sedang marah. Haha..."

Yuuri terdiam melihat Wolfram yang tertawa. Ia mulai mengetahui apa yang terjadi. "Ma-maksudnya..."

Wolfram mengelap air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Kau begitu gampang ditipu, henna-choko. Semua orang juga. Gampang sekali untuk menipu mereka. Oh iya! Bagaimana dadamu yang waktu itu tertendang olehku? Aku tidak sengaja menendangmu terlalu keras saat itu..."

Wolfram membuka kancing baju piyama Yuuri sampai sebatas dada, kemudian meraba dan sedikit menekan dadanya. Yuuri mengernyit menahan sakit. Memar bekas tendangan itu memang sudah sembuh, tapi masih sakit saat ditekan. Wolfram memasang wajah prihatin. "Pasti saat pertama kali aku menendangmu, luka ini sangat sakit. Maafkan aku..."

Yuuri tidak mempedulikan Wolfram dan masih tidak percaya. Wolfram memandang wajah Yuuri yang kebingungan, kemudian mazoku berambut pirang itu memasang senyuman yang membuat Yuuri kembali memanas wajahnya. "Legenda itu konyol. Aku juga sudah baca legenda itu dan terinspirasi dari sana, serta memanfaatkan Greta yang sedang menginap selama satu minggu di kediaman Annisina. Bila Greta ada di sini, rencana itu tidak akan berhasil karena aku takut Greta akan menangis bila aku berpura-pura tidak mengingatnya dan aku luluh kemudian rencana jadi kacau. Tch, tidak mungkin seseorang akan melupakan orang yang ia cintai, mengerti? Dan aku juga bekerja sama hanya dengan Conrart, supaya rencana ini bisa berjalan lancar."

Diam-diam Yuuri menghela nafas lega namun gantian ia yang cemberut. "Candaanmu sungguh tidak lucu Wolf. Kalau kau ingin mengerjaiku, lebih baik caranya tidak begini."

Wolfram menghela nafas. "Tapi kalau tidak pakai cara ini, kau tidak akan mengatakannya dan aku tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanmu padaku." Wolfram terdiam sesaat. "Kau selalu terbuka dengan semua orang. Apalagi saat bersama raja Small Shimaron, Saralegui, kau tampak begitu..." Wolfram memandang ke arah lain. "...kau tahu, kan. Semua orang juga menyadarinya. Aku selalu menahan diri saat melihat kalian, tapi—"

Tiba-tiba Yuuri menarik Wolfram ke dalam pelukannya. Wolfram sedikit kaget karena merasakan debaran jantung Yuuri yang cepat, namun lama-lama dia menyukainya. "Bodoh." Kata Yuuri. "Itu tidak mungkin. Dia memang cantik, tapi..." Yuuri lagi-lagi menahan agar wajahnya tidak memanas. "...di mataku, tidak ada yang lebih cantik dan lebih manis darimu. Dan aku senang sekali kau mau berbicara denganku lagi. Rasanya menyakitkan ketika kau tidak mempedulikanku sama sekali. Dan... tidur tanpamu ternyata sangat tidak nyaman. Aku rindu kau yang tidurnya sangat nakal. Hahah."

"Tapi yang kau katakan tadi tidak bohong kan?" tanya Wolfram dalam pelukan Yuuri. "Jangan-jangan kau mengatakan hal itu hanya agar aku mau berbicara denganmu lagi?"

Yuuri melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajah Wolfram, kemudian tersenyum. "Itu tidak bohong, Wolf. Kau mau bukti?"

Sontak wajah Wolfram memerah. "Bu... bukti yang seper—"

Kata-kata Wolfram terpotong ketika bibir lembut Yuuri menyentuh bibirnya. Ia memejamkan mata, menikmati ciuman lembut Yuuri. Wolfram sedikit kaget ketika Yuuri mendorongnya perlahan ke arah tempat tidur hingga posisi Yuuri berada di atasnya kemudian merasakan tangan tunangannya itu membuka satu per satu kancing piyamanya. Namun ia tersenyum dalam hati dan memutuskan untuk membiarkannya.

_

* * *

Aku juga mencintaimu, Shibuya Yuuri. Walaupun nanti kematian telah menjemputku, aku akan tetap mencintaimu._

**

* * *

OWARI**

* * *

ASDFGHJKL ABAAAAL DX Abal-abal-abal DX hasil ngebut sambil bolak balik ngeliatin jam, ya beginilah ==a tahun depan ga bakal ngulang lagi deh amiin DX gara-gara lama ga nulis, banyak banget yang aku lupa, sampai aku lupa cara bikin kissing scene! DX #gubrak dan apaan itu endingnya! Gaje! *stres sendiri*  
**  
**Terimakasih untuk oneechanku, **sharasuke**, yang sudah mengilhami ide dari fic ini. Terus udah ngasih ide buat bagian tengah yang tadinya kosong... :) Terimakasih juga buat semangatnya~ Arigatou gozaimashita, oneechan you're the best :D dan domo arigatou gozaimasu buat kalian karena sudah membaca! ^^

dan yang terakhir... Happy Fujoshi Independence Day! Long life fujoshi! Heheh XD *sujud syukur karena bisa ikut di saat-saat terakhir* Belum telat kan? Belum telat kan? habisnya sampe jam setengah 12 tanggal 9 sih... ini selesainya jam setengah 11 gitu deh :D *alesan, digaplok*

Semoga kita ketemu di karya saya yang berikutnya... Amiin. *ga yakin* D8

Bubye :D

**Hyuuzu von Bielefeld**


End file.
